La niñera de mi hijo
by Jen.Ackles
Summary: Sakura pensaba que cuidar a un niño de diez años iba a ser pan comido, lo que no sabía era que ese pequeño era un demonio y su padre el diablo. —Voy a convertir tu vida en un infierno, niñera de mierda —me dijo. A eso le llamaba yo comenzar con buen pie.


_**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Resumen:<strong>_

_Sakura pensaba que cuidar a un niño de diez años iba a ser pan comido, lo que no sabía era que ese pequeño era un demonio y su padre el diablo. —Voy a convertir tu vida en un infierno, niñera de mierda —me dijo. A eso le llamaba yo comenzar con buen pie._

* * *

><p><strong>Una niñera en problemas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. Introducción.<strong>

—_Me marcho —anuncié ante la mirada atónita de mi madre. Claro, nadie se esperaba que la mosquita muerta de Sakura decidiera coger las riendas de su vida y se fuera, de un día para otro, hacia alguna parte. _

—_No puede irte —me ordenó mi padre. Le miré. Tenía los ojos llorosos y agarraba con fuerza la cintura de mi madre; probablemente pensaba que sino se sujetaba a algún lado, se acercaría a mí a una velocidad de vértigo y me metería en mi cuarto, arrastrándome de los pelos._

—_Lo he decidido —dije, firme—. No os preocupéis; estaré bien._

—_Sakura, por favor, ¿lo has pensado bien? —Mi madre no deseaba que yo me marchara, pero ¿qué quería que hiciese?_

_Cerré los ojos, sopesando la opción de deshacer la maleta y decirles que había sido una inocente broma de su caprichosa hija y que todo volvía a la normalidad. Si lo hacía, me sometería a la esclavitud de la cual estaba intentando escapar, de la que mi madre había sido presa toda la vida y, pese a que ella no deseaba eso para mí, no había ningún camino distinto en mi sendero. Sin embargo, yo siempre había sido más inteligente y cuando conseguí reunir el suficiente dinero, preferí huir e irme, sin saber qué me encontraría en las calles de mi nueva ciudad._

_Desde ese momento, hacía ya dos años, no he vuelto a tener el menor contacto con mis padres._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡NO! —Mi gritó resonó por todo el departamento provocando que en la cocina se rompiera un vaso. No me preocupé mucho porque toda mi atención se centraba en los números que figuraban en mi cartilla. El corazón me latía desesperado dentro del pecho y tenía ganas de ponerme a llorar.

Escuché pasos salir de la cocina y luego mi inocente amiga Hinata sentarse a mi lado. Cogió la hoja donde ponía mi perdición mientras escuchaba mis sollozos desesperados.

—Sakura, tranquila, todos hemos estado alguna vez en números rojos —dijo su voz calmada.

La miré, analizando su mentira. ¿Ella, en números rojos? Me entraron ganas de reír. De hecho, solté una carcajada nerviosa mientras las manos me temblaban en el regazo de la expectación que daba la perspectiva de volver al sitio de donde escapé. Dejé escapar risitas psicópatas, considerando la opción de tirarme por la ventana. Total, ¿qué podía ir a peor? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Me habían echado del trabajo!

—Sakura… Tranquilízate —Hinata me cogió de la mano y me la apretó con cariño mientras me sonreía calmadamente—. Coge aire y ves soltándolo a poco a poco.

Le hice caso y me fui calmando, más o menos. Me aparté mi pelo rosa de la cara y volví mi atención a esos números. ¡Joder! No tenía casi dinero en la cuenta y aún tenía que pagar el material de la universidad, pero no sabía cómo porque el jefe del bar donde trabajaba me despidió puesto que no quise compartir con nuestros clientes mi cuerpo, el cual, según él, se desaprovechaba en los estudios y en trabajar. Pero no fue ese el motivo por el que me echó, no; me puso de patitas en la calle porque se me insinuó y le rechacé. Al parecer, ninguna camarera le había dicho que no hasta ese momento; tuve el placer de ser la primera.

Y por eso ahora estaba sin trabajo, en números rojos y a punto de dejar la carrera y el piso que compartía con Hinata.

—¡Estoy realmente jodida! —dije, hundiendo la cabeza entre mis rodillas.

—Y-Yo podría dejarte un poco de dinero…

—¡No! —exclamé, poniéndome en pie de un salto—. Nunca he sabido encajar a la perfección que me dejen dinero porque no paro de pensar cómo y cuándo te lo devolveré.

—Pero, Sakura, ¡yo no lo necesito! —la voz le tembló y me pregunté por qué se iba a poner a llorar.

Sonreí por la ironía de la situación.

—Hinata, la que está a punto de perderlo todo soy yo, no tú, así que…

Arrastré los pies hacia mi habitación, siendo consciente de la mirada preocupada que me dirigía mi amiga. Le murmuré un «me voy a acostar; quiero recordar el suave tacto del colchón antes de ir a parar a la calle» para que no se pensara lo peor.

Mi cama me recibió en un suave y cálido abrazo. Conseguí dejar de pensar en mi desgracia por un momento y me adormecí, tratando de huir de esa realidad que me lo hacía pasar tan mal. Soñé alguna cosa; creo que monstruos con el signo del dólar en la cara, persiguiéndome por todo el mundo mientras yo huía, pidiendo perdón por no haber sido más ahorrativa.

¿Qué me costaba haber tenido una hucha, donde poner cierta cantidad de dinero cada vez que soltaba algún insulto?

Hubiese dormido toda la tarde y parte de la noche sino hubiese venido Hinata gritando como las locas y cerrando la puerta del piso con más fuerza de la necesaria. Estuve a punto de gritarle que no eran horas para ir armando tal jaleo, pero irrumpió en mi habitación con una hermosa sonrisa, la cual me hizo olvidar las ganas de reñirle. Se lanzó contra mi cama, encendió la luz y gritó, llena de emoción:

—¡Te he conseguido una entrevista de trabajo!

Tardé unos minutos en procesar la información que acababa de entrar, de manera rápida, a mi cerebro. Un pequeño y diminuto rayo de esperanza iluminó mi sendero, el cual comenzaba a opacarse, siendo víctima de la desesperación. En un pensamiento fugaz, supe que si hacía las cosas bien y de forma calculadora, saldría airosa y conseguiría ese trabajo que necesitaba con ansias.

Hinata me miraba expectativa. De pronto, me puse de pie sobre el colchón y repetí miles y miles de veces lo agradecida que estaba. Aunque no sabía quién de las dos estaba más feliz; si ella o yo. La abracé y le prometí que si algún día necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa, que no dudara en pedírmelo.

Sin embargo, detuve nuestro festín con una mirada sombría.

—No cantemos victoria —anuncié—. Aún pueden no contratarme y entonces…

—Sakura, estoy segurísima que te contrataran —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Ese trabajo está hecho para ti. Lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Hinata sonrió.

—Podemos decir que tengo contactos en la empresa en la que trabajo.

—¿Trabajaré en una empresa? —De pronto me vi limpiando suelos de una de las empresas más famosas mientras veía a Hinata en una silla muy cómoda, cumpliendo su trabajo de secretaria, acatando órdenes de su jefe calvo y viejo.

—No, tonta…

—¿Entonces…? —Comencé a tener miedo; Hinata siempre que tenía miedo de decir algo, intentaba alejar al máximo ese cruel momento.

—De…, niñera —susurró.

Todo lo que pude decir fue un «¡Oh!».

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El taxi en el que me había subido al día siguiente de enterarme de una entrevista de trabajo para ser la niñera de un mocoso llorón, se detuvo en un semáforo rojo y aprovechó para bajar la ventana y encender un cigarrillo para fumárselo.

_Espero que me haga descuento por tener que tragar su humo pestilente_, pensé con rabia, apretándome contra el respaldo del asiento, tratando de disimular las ganas de toser.

Miré hacia el exterior; hacía un buen día para pasear y tener un día en el que pensar en sí misma…, pero ese día no había sido creado para mí, de eso estaba segurísima. Cerré los ojos cuando el coche se puso en marcha de nuevo, tratando de recordar lo que me había dicho Hinata para hacer creer a aquel hombre mayor que era la candidata perfecta para cuidar a su hijo.

—Tiene muchas entrevistas al cabo del día…, intenta no encontrarte con ninguna chica porque suelen jugarte una mala pasada —mi amiga lo había dicho muy seria y preferí hacerle caso; ella conocía mucho más ese campo que yo.

Me concentré en lo primero que tenía que decir. Era algo como «Soy Sakura Haruno, amiga de Hinata Hyūga, no sé si sabes quién es…, es una chica bonita, de mi altura, con ojos perla…». Abrí los ojos, irritada de que mi mente me fuera en contra incluso en aquellos momentos. Despejé todas las dudas sobre ser la niñera de un niñato que se comería los mocos y jugaría todo el rato, afirmándome que era de extrema necesidad conseguir ese empleo fuera como fuese. El dinero me hacía demasiada falta.

Me sorprendí al ver como el taxista conducía hacia las a fueras de la ciudad y al cabo de diez minutos se detenía frente a una casa, apartada de toda civilización. Me incliné hacia aquel hombre que no paraba de fumar y pregunté:

—¿Seguro que es aquí?

—Esta es la dirección correcta —contestó con el cigarro en la boca. Dio unos cuantos golpecitos en la pantallita donde ponía la cantidad de dinero que me costaba. Me tembló la mano cuando le entregué semejante suma, agradeciendo internamente a Hinata de que me prestara un poco de dinero—. Puede bajar cuando quiera.

—Por supuesto —respondí entre dientes. Cuando puse un pie en el suelo, el taxi salió disparado dando la vuelta a la rotonda y volviendo hacia la ciudad.

Me acerqué, cautelosa, a la verja de hierro que no estaba deteriorada (cosa que me sorprendió) y llamé al timbre, pensándomelo dos veces antes de presionar el botón. El corazón se me aceleró a una velocidad de vértigo y me dije que ya estaba hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás.

La voz que salió del aparatito era fría, calculadora e indiferente.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó malhumorado. No contesté porque estaba asustada, pero su irritante tono me puso los pelos de punta—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—S-Sí —tartamudeé, agachándome para que mi boca estuviera frente a las rendijas del telefonillo—. Soy Sakura Haruno, vengo por el trabajo de niñera…

—Pasa —me interrumpió—. La verja está abierta —y escuché como colgaba aquel telefonillo del diablo.

Entré, escuchando el viejo metal gruñir, y crucé el caminito de piedra (muy bonito, por cierto) que estaba rodeado de un verde jardín que daba toda la vuelta a la casa. Bueno, no sabía si daba toda la vuelta porque la parte de atrás de la vivienda no podía divisarla. Llegué hasta la puerta y, antes de picar al timbre, ésta se abrió de repente, dejándome impresionada ante tal visión.

Camiseta de tirantes blancas que se apretaba a su trabajado torso, pantalones de chándal gris acariciaban sus piernas que, probablemente, también estarían _muy_ bien. La boca se me abrió de la impresión porque la imagen que me había creado sobre el hombre mayor, arrugado y calvo desapareció ante aquel joven que debería tener ¿veinticinco, veintiséis años? Me relamí los labios, tratando de que la boca no volviera a abrírseme sin mi permiso. Carraspeé para atraer sus ojos negros que me habían estado inspeccionando con ojo acusatorio.

—Soy Sakura Haruno…

—Lo sé —me cortó—. Nunca olvido un nombre. —Era un arrogante, pero podía controlar mis ganas de fruncirle el ceño; no era la primera vez que me encontraba con alguien así. ¿Por qué dejarme impresionar? Bueno, tal vez porque de él dependía que pudiera seguir controlando mi vida y que mi cartilla volviera a tener dinero.

Le miré, esperando que me dejara entrar para hacerme la entrevista, pero se mantuvo ahí, mirándome, inquietándome con sus orbes negros. Dios mío, si continuaba así, acabaría orinándome encima. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo admitía! ¡Ese hombre conseguía ponerme los pelos de punta! Pero no demostré mis debilidades y volví a centrar mi mirada verde en la suya negra.

—Vengo por la entrevista de trabajo —dije más firme de lo que pretendía.

—Tengo entendido que quieres cuidar de mi hijo, ¿no? —se apoyó en el marcho de la puerta y pude ver su antebrazo bien moldeado. Asentí—. Eres la amiga de Hyuuga, ¿cierto? —volví a asentir—. ¿De Hinata o de Neji?

¿Neji? ¿Quién diablos era Neji?

—H-Hinata.

—Ajá —de pronto sus ojos repararon en el color de mi cabello y lo observaron durante un rato que me pareció eterno. ¿Qué diablos miraba? Lo importante era saber si la persona que cuidará de tu hijo parte del día está equilibrada mentalmente ¡sin importar el color de pelo que tenía!

Se dio un pequeño impulso, echándose a un lado y me dejó pasar. Entré en la casa, dándome cuenta de que era grande, estaba ordenada y se respiraba cierto aire familiar, pero también soledad, ¿o serían mis imaginaciones? Sí, probablemente sería eso. Me indicó que me sentara en el sofá del salón y así lo hice. Aproveché la ocasión para quitarme el largo abrigo amarillo, la bufanda y los guantes. El invierno ya había llegado la ciudad y yo era demasiado friolera como para contentarme con una simple chaqueta gruesa.

El hombre que me había abierto la puerta y el cual aún no me había dicho su nombre se sentó en el sillón mientras me miraba.

—Hinata me ha hablado muy bien de ti —comenzó; ¿acaso no me iba a decir su nombre?—. Decidí darte esta entrevista por sus palabras y espero que no esté equivocada.

Tragué pesado.

—P-Perdone… ¿su nombre es? —no quería continuar pensando en él como 'el hombre que…' —alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado cuando pronuncié esa pregunta, como si compartiera una broma consigo mismo.

—Sasuke Uchiha —asentí. ¿De qué me sonaba tanto ese nombre? Ni idea. Quizá Hinata me habría hablado alguna vez de él, lo cual dudaba; ella no era de ir hablando de los demás a sus espaldas—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecinueve —frunció ligeramente el ceño—, a punto de cumplir veinte —añadí rápidamente. Temía que la edad fuera un impedimento para conseguir la plaza de trabajo.

—Hinata me dijo que estás estudiando en la universidad, ¿es cierto? Y si es cierto, ¿cuándo asistes?

—Sí —afirmé, muriéndome del miedo de que la universidad fuera _otro_ impedimento. Ya comenzaba a arrepentirme de haber venido a su casa y haber solicitado el trabajo para niñera; lo más probable era que ni siquiera me contratara—, voy por las mañanas. Hasta las dos y media.

Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Eso quiere decir que cuidarás de mi hijo media jornada —oh, oh—. ¿Cuándo llegarías aquí?

—A las tres y… poco. —Asintió. Debería correr si quería llegar a tiempo.

—¿Has tenido alguna experiencia anterior cuidando niños? —Algo me decía que mi mentira de decir «sí, he estado toda mi vida con mi hermano y mis primos pequeños. Soy una excelente cuidadora» no se la iba a tragar, así que me resigné a decirle la verdad. O, al menos, gran parte.

—No, pero se me dan bien los niños. —De acuerdo, era muy torpe con esas criaturas, pero ¿y qué? Él no tenía por qué saberlo. Con hacerle la merienda a aquel mocoso ya podría darse con un canto en los dientes.

De repente, Sasuke Uchiha se levantó, se dio un paseo por el salón, abrió un cajón y sacó de éste unos billetes. Me sorprendí de que los dejara allí en medio, donde su hijo los podría coger sin más y hacerlos trizas. ¡Qué hombre tan irresponsable! ¿Eso significaba que me contrataba o que me iba a restregar el dinero por la cara para decirme que eso no era para mí? No me resultaría nada extraño que me echase a patadas porque yo con los niños era un completo desastre. Quizá él había visto que no me llevaba bien con aquellas pequeñas criaturas.

Se giró sobre sus talones, dejó el dinero en la mesilla y anunció:

—Estarás de prueba una semana. Si me gusta tu trabajo, estarás contratada. Coge ese dinero como señal para estos siete días. Te quiero mañana a las cuatro en punto en mi casa, pero sólo será mañana —me miró—. A partir de pasado mañana estarás en mi casa a la tres en punto; ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después, ¿entendido?

Asentí, cogiendo los billetes que me había entregado, dichosa. ¡Tenía trabajo! ¡No me iba a dirigir de cabeza a la ruina! Ahora sólo faltaba pasar esos días de prueba y el trabajo sería mío…

…lo que yo no sabía era que esa casa me iba a traer más de un quebradero de cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>No tengo mucho más que decir sobre esta nueva historia. Sólo que este primer capítulo es la introducción (la cual espero que no haya sido ni muy larga ni muy corta), donde se nos presenta a una Sakura bastante necesitada de dinero y a un Sasuke un tanto arrogante y desconfiado.<em>

_Nada, ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen un review para saber si les gustó y si la historia va bien encaminada._

_(:_

**_Marinilla14_**


End file.
